


Time for a Bloody Sleepover!

by Kaysigns



Series: How to Raise a Harbinger of Destruction [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Human!Deceit, Human!Remus, Kid!Patton, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, Virgil the six year old now has the power to blow people up, big rip to the burglar, demon!virgil, fear him, human!patton, kid!virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaysigns/pseuds/Kaysigns
Summary: An intruder makes the mistake of breaking into Virgil's home. They would regret it, but they're dead so it's kinda too late to do that.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: How to Raise a Harbinger of Destruction [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582306
Comments: 6
Kudos: 294





	Time for a Bloody Sleepover!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: what if there was a robber in Virgil's house while he's having a sleepover with Patton and then he just like completely obliterates him to protect his friend,,,,,

The night had been calm and peaceful. Patton and Virgil were huddled together in the living room, curled up in sleeping bags in their pillow fort, whispering to each other and giggling. Declan had told them to go to sleep thirty minutes ago, but Virgil, being the evil mastermind he was, decided to rebel.

Patton yawned, his eyes beginning to droop. “I think we really should get to sleep, Vee. Maybe Uncle Dee was right.” Virgil pouted, before resigning with "You can sleep. I'mma stay up.“ Patton was fully ready to protest, but then his eyes slid shut. In less than five seconds he was asleep, drool beginning to drip out of his mouth. Virgil snickered, curling up tighter in his sleeping bag. As he listened to Patton’s calm, steady breathing, his eyes began to droop as well. He shook his head, determined to stay awake. But just as his eyes began to droop again, there was a loud _CRASH_ followed by an unknown voice hissing out a curse. Virgil gasped, biting his lip to hold back a yelp. Light footsteps entered through the window. He sat up, silently climbing out of his sleeping bag. He heard the footsteps slowly approach their fort.

In a puff of black Virgil appeared behind the intruder. He scanned the human for a moment, spotting the gun strapped to their side. He growled as deep as he could go. The intruder paused, before reaching for their gun and turning around.

They froze, seeing purple eyes glowing in the darkness, illuminating a face with a mouth far too wide to be normal, sharp teeth similar to a shark’s. The gun fell from their hand, their blood running cold. Virgil hissed, before holding out a hand and closing his fist. The intruder groaned in pain, clutching their stomach, before their body exploded, blood splattering everywhere, staining the walls, blankets and pillows.

Declan and Remus ran down the stairs, looking out into the living room. Remus whistled as he shone a flashlight at the walls. "It’s impressive every time.” Declan groaned as if he was about to blow up himself. He trudged over to the kitchen, saying in a dull tone “I’ll break out the hydrogen peroxide.” Remus hopped over, ruffling Virgil’s hair. “Thanks for keeping the house safe, Virgey! Now how’s Patton holdin’ up?” He peeked into the pillow fort. Patton was still asleep. Virgil and Remus shared a look. “Let’s never tell him you can do that.”


End file.
